


Конструктивный диалог.

by InuTaisho



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Написано 26 февраля 2010 для К.Хеллы.





	Конструктивный диалог.

Все таки ему на редкость везло, думал Зевран, вися под потолком в, надо признать довольно бережных, объятьях стальных, или медных, или золотых, сложно было вот так сразу сказать, особенно с такого ракурса, щупалец. В прошлый раз, когда он в компании серых стражей встречал существо с, по другому и не скажешь, тентаклями... Матке было по всем параметрам далеко до привлекательного темноволосого мужчины, да и не было в ее действиях ничего бережного.  
Или не везло, конечно. Попадаться бывший Ворон не собирался. Но кто же знал, что подозрительный гость его отсутствующего королевского величества окажется не человеком, а чем-то непонятным. Маг? Демон?  
Сурана наверняка сразу смог бы сказать, но его не было. Маг решил, справедливо в общем-то, что с основанием нового оплота Серых Стражей в Ферелдене он справится гораздо быстрее, если его настойчивый возлюбленный будет, вместо того, чтобы отвлекать оного мага от работы, приглядывать за положением дел в столице. Пока Алистер вдохновенно распинался перед новобранцами о долге и обязанностях Серых Стражей, с молчаливой поддержки героя, победившего Мор, Анора вполне могла прибрать к рукам парочку-другую Эрлов и устроить из своей уютной башенки мятеж.  
Жалко никто из них не мог предвидеть появление такого колоритного гостя, буквально из ниоткуда.   
И вот такая неприятность. Сурана наверняка осудил бы такую неосмотрительность. Зевран просто видел, как его эльф скрестил бы руки на груди и закатил глаза, прежде чем мягко, но строго его отчитать... Было бы не плохо, решил убийца, чтобы это все же случилось наяву. Желательно с примирительным сексом после этого.   
\- Мне очень жаль, - эльф задрал голову, пытаясь изобразить на лице самое жалостливое выражение, какое только мог. - Так неловко вышло.  
\- В самом деле, - якобы человек, представившийся Вэйном Солидором, откинулся в кресле и разглядывал пленника заинтересованно и пренебрежительно одновременно. - Я несколько удивлен, что вам, юноша, удалось забраться так далеко за границы приличий.  
\- Это, практически, основной мой талант, - Зевран не удержался и многозначительно подмигнул. - Но не единственный и, раз уж вы, господин, не собираетесь, кажется, меня убивать... Может быть попробуем найти какое из моих умений сможет убедить вас меня отпустить? Милорд?  
Сурана его наверняка поймет. Это же даже не измена, а просто... необходимость. Улыбаться Зевран не перестал, но на душе было немного беспокойно. Ну, все лучше, чем умереть. А если маг обидеться... то вину всегда можно будет загладить.   
Конечно, можно было попытаться вывернутся. Он даже приземлится бы на ноги без особых проблем. Только дальше-то что? Нападение закончится еще одним неминуемым полетом к потолку, а бежать ему было совершенно некуда. Разве что в Амарантайн, прятаться за чужие спины, но этот вариант Зеврану не нравился совершенно. Да и Алистер будет дразнить его, пусть не слишком умело, до нового Мора.  
Вэйн улыбнулся в ответ. Он явно понял всю широту предложения антивианца, щупальцы ослабли, медленно стали опускать убийцу на пол.  
\- К сожалению, боюсь мои партнеры не слишком оценят подобное сотрудничество, - заметил темноволосый мужчина. - Как бы привлекательно оно не выглядело. С другой стороны, у меня не было и в мыслях ссорится со знаменитым командором Серых Стражей и его, скажем, спутниками.   
\- О, - Зевран отряхнулся и показательно убрал оружие. - Конструктивный диалог! Сурана их просто обожает!


End file.
